Home
by Dphantom23
Summary: Danny Fenton ran away from home, thinking it would be a piece of cake to live on his own. How wrong he was. Living on the streets with no one to turn to and no way home what will he do? Tempting addiction and loneliness may send him over the edge. Extreme feels at the end.


**An/: **So, I needed to take a break from the fic I'm currently writing (it's not posted yet,) and this little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone. It's inspired by a song, well kinda, I listened to the same song on repeat while writing it. Try to guess which song it is by the end, if you haven't seen the music video, you probably won't be able to.

also, I really like this story, and I kind of have ideas for a second chapter, but I'll probably just leave it at this.

Well, enjoy. :D

**Warning: **Bad language, Cigarettes, Alcohol, and drugs. You have been warned.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllllll**

**It's To Cold Outside.**

Shivers racked my body, I quickly wrapped my coat tighter around myself. Well, what was left of it anyways. There were various holes and stitched up parts through out the entire pathetic scrap of clothing.

But I was grateful for it.

Lately, I had learned to be grateful for many things that I had never thought twice about before. I blinked as snowflakes made an assault on my face, I had a feeling my nose was so red right now, Rudolf would be proud. I was used to the cold by now. The cold of the snow flakes falling. The coldness of the people passing me by, looking at me as if I was dirt on the bottom of their shoes. The coldness slowly seeping into my heart.

I had came here hoping for a new life, away from the hassles that followed me everywhere I went back in Amity. I had ran from the constant burden baring down on me. I ran from my friends and family. I just needed time! I needed to be free, to think, to live. Didn't they understand that? I couldn't be the full time pure hearted super hero they all expected me to be.

I came here thinking it would all be a piece of cake. I would find myself a place to live, get a job, maybe meet some people. I never planned past the fact that I had no money, and no ghost powers. See, I had disabled my powers before I left, I didn't want to cheat. Yes, I am that stupid, apparently. I figured once I came back, I could always get them back. What an idiot I was!

Now, here I was standing on the side walk, an endless amount of people milling around me. I felt like the most lonely person in the world. The wind whipping around me, passing through my painfully thin clothing as if it were non- existent.

I let out a sigh, and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a pack of cheap cigarets. Yeah, I know what your thinking. Oh, no! Smoking's bad! Yeah, but they calm me down and help me think. And if your wondering how I got my hands on a pack, you know, me being broke and all. Well, I would skillfully imply that I had picked up quite a few useful skills from my time on the streets.

I lit up and took a long drag. I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as some dolt staring at his phone ran in to me. He looked up, took one look at my clothes, unruly unkempt hair, and ragged appearance. And sneered, "outta my way, kid." he said, pushing past me, "Dirty street kids, some one needs to handle this," I heard him mumble underneath his breath as he was walking away. I slowly blew smoke out of my mouth, and rolled my eyes, I was used to this kind of thing by now, it was pretty much a daily occurrence. "Yeah, fuck you too, buddy." He turned around and glared heatedly at me, I sent him a 100 watt smile and waved. He huffed, and turned around mumbling some thing about, "God damn street kids, no respect." And walked away.

I just rolled my eyes again, and took another drag. I contemplated where I was going to sleep tonight, maybe that park bench on Tiffen Avenue, that one was pretty comfortable. As far a park benches go.

My mussings were interrupted when I heard someone yell,

"hey! Dan!" I tensed up, who could this be? I wheeled around, and sighed in relief.

"Hey, Luke!" I guess you could say Luke was my only 'friend' around here. We didn't really have any ways to contact each other we just kind of lived near each other and randomly saw one another.

"So, Dan, I heard about this party going on around the block, free booze, and free place to stay for the night, what do ya say?"

I thought on this for a moment. I wasn't really in the mood to get wasted tonight, the novelty of being on my own and being able to party when ever I wanted had worn off a while ago. But, a free place to stay? It really was quite cold out. Eh, what the heck. Why not?

I grinned, "sure, why not?" Luke grinned back at me and gestured with his hand for me to follow.

We walked around the block for a few minutes. We didn't really say anything. Luke looked deep in thought about something, which wasn't really like him. But, I didn't ask him about it. Because really, It was none of my business.

I was also thinking. About things that I usually preferred stayed buried, but always managed to come up at the most random times. I wondered if they missed me. Probably. If they were still looking. Probably not. It had been- God, how long had I been gone, I couldn't even remember. I left when I was 17, I guesstimated I had been gone for about two, maybe three years. Man, I really need to start keeping track of these things.

Suddenly we were stopped in front of a large brick house, it wasn't a particularly nice house. In fact, it looked kinda dumpy. But really, I'd seen worse. We walked up the dingy cement steps and Luke knocked on the door. I almost jumped out of my skin when the door swung open violently. Luke glanced at me bemusedly before he turned to talk to the scrawny dude that had appeared in the door way. I could hear the pounding of music and screaming teenagers. I also detected the smell of weed drifting through the doorway. Luke hadn't said it was _that_ kind of party.

They greeted each other and I zoned out for a moment.

"-my friend, Dan." I snapped back to attention at the mention of my name.

The kid nodded at me, "nice to meet you, Dan." Although he didn't really seem like he cared.

Before me move on I guess I should explain the whole 'Dan' thing. When I had first came here, and met Luke he had asked me my name, see, Luke talks a mile a freaking minute and never stops to listen. He was oddly calm tonight, but that's besides the point. Anyways. When we first met it went kind of like this.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllllll**

_This is nothing like I thought it would be, I thought. I sullenly gazed around. This place was constantly moving! There were so many people flowing in one direction or another. It was absolutely nothing like Amity park. I was starting to think maybe this wasn't such a good idea, when suddenly I found myself flying backwards. And landing painfully on my butt, "what the hell!" I exclaimed. I tilted my head upwards to see a painfully skinny guy, about 18 years old with brown, unruly hair, and bright green eyes looking down at me, he acted like he had just knocked down the president._

_"Oh my God, man, I am SO sorry. I'll help you up, wait. Are you okay, did you break any thing? Oh, God. I hope you're okay. Geeze, I'm suck a freaking klutz, you're like, the third person I've knocked down today-"_

_I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised, completely forgetting the fact that he had just knocked me down. What the heck was wrong with this guy? Jesus Christ, he was STILL talking._

_I held up a hand, cutting him off. "Dude, it's fine I'm sure it was an accident" I picked myself up off the ground, and brushed myself off. I grinned, to set him at ease._

_He let out a sigh, and grinned. "Good, glad I didn't hurt you or anything." I, again, raised my eyebrows. Like this scrawny kid could hurt me. "No, no it's fine. No damage done, promise." I edged around him, clearly indicating that I wanted to be on my way. Luke didn't take the hint. "Cool, so did you just get into town? You look fresh off the bus." I sighed internally, but was slightly impressed that he had deduced that I was new in town._

_"Yeah, how did you know?" I asked curiously._

_He shrugged. "You looked like a lost puppy, trotting around here looking at everything as if it was your first time out of your yard. And the fact that you weren't used to being knocked on your ass already." He said with a grin._

_For the third time in the past five minutes, I raised my eyebrows. He was smarter than I'd given him credit for._

_I laughed, "not bad." He shrugged graciously, "I've been around a while, I know a newbie when I see one. Oh, by the way, the names Luke." He said, extending his hand. I shook his hand and said, "my names Dan-" I hesitated for a moment, should I really tell him my real name, well it was to late now. But before I could finish, "cool, nice to meet you, Dan." I looked at him for a moment and shrugged. The name didn't offend me as much as it used to. Plus, it was kind of appropriate, I was older, Danny was to childish, Daniel was to formal. So, Dan it was. "Nice to meet you too. Hey, I've got to go, maybe I'll see you again."_

_He looked at me skeptically, then smiled. "yeah, maybe." The look in his eyes told me maybe he didn't want to see me again. I didn't get it at the time, but now I know that if I had never seen him again that would have meant that my life wouldn't be spent living on the streets._

_I smiled at him, and turned around. I walked away with hope for a new life. I would make a new life for myself, everything would be better! Once things had cooled down I could go back. Everything would turn out fine._

_It all went down hill from there._

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllllllllll**

"Nice to meet you too." I said, frowning from that depressing memory. The guy just grunted and turned around, and started wading through the thicket of drunken, screaming people.

I glanced at Luke and he shrugged. He started to step through the door, but I grabbed his arm before he could pass the threshold. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at me. "What gives man? Lets go." I looked at him and said, "you didn't tell me it would be _this _kind of party." I said tipping my head at the scene through the door.

He blinked at me, I noticed the snowflakes gathering across his eyelashes and suddenly realized how freaking cold it was. "What are you talking about? I told you exactly what kind of party it was, the kind we always go to!" I scowled at him, and said, "don't play dumb with me, Luke. Don't tell me you don't smell the pot. Man, you know I can't... I can't get back into that stuff!" He looked guiltily back at me, "it's just pot man, nothing hard. Besides it's not like anyone's shoving the shit down your throat. Common, man lets go have some fun, you don't need to smoke." I looked at him, double guessing myself.

"Dude, you know what happened last time, it's not the pot I'm worried about. I can't get into that other stuff again..." I said trailing off.

"Dude, it's fine. lets- lets just go, party a little, eat some free food and, sleep somewhere warm for the night." I nodded, releasing a deep breath. That didn't sound too bad, it really was freezing out side."...Okay, whatever man," Luke shot me a million watt smile and plunged through the throng of people, saying, "hey man, imma go find the kegs. See you in a minute! Whhooooo!" I rolled my eyes, smiling Luke was quite the character. Someone handed me a beer, and I started drinking. Why not?

Soon I was tipsy, Luke never did come back, whatever, that happened every time we went to a party. I was soon dancing wildly with anyone I could find, and downing more beer. This night was turning out better than expected.

I don't quite remember, but somehow I ended up sitting on a beat up looking couch in an obscure corner of the room. I looked up blearily and realized all the people around me were taking turns taking hits. Of a joint. Intoxicating smoke burned my lungs and hung over me vision like a thick fog. I coughed, I was so out of it, when the joint got to me, out of instinct I took a hit.

I don't know how long it was but everything was a blur, a few hits later we were all sitting in a circle. Someone broke out the heavier stuff and produced a crack pipe. My eyes widened and I vaguely remembered that maybe I shouldn't be doing this. But I also remembered why two years ago I had gotten into it in the first place.

It was my escape, from this living hell. When I was high out of my mind I could pretend. That I was somewhere else. Home, with my family and friends,or soaring high over the roof tops in amity. Not having to wonder when, or where, my next meal would be. Not shivering next to a dumpster in a dirty dingy alley. I was home.

So, when it was my turn, I took it. One hit wouldn't hurt, right? Just once, I wanted to go home, just for a little while. But Once wasn't enough and soon I was consuming more than I probably should have. Everyone stopped and stared at me, not sure if they should cheer me on, or stop me. The later, people, seriously. But I can't blame them. I was too far gone, I couldn't stop myself. I just wanted to go _home._

I finally came up for air. But it was already to late.

I started coughing, and my vision darkened. I threw the pipe aside, and gasped for air. The blood seemed to still in my vains. I collapsed on the ground, staring, unseeingly at the ceiling. What a fool I'd been! I had a perfect life, family and friends that loved me, people that looked up to me. And I ran. Ran to this hell. I regretted averything I had done in the past three years, I wanted to go back. I wanted to _take it all back!_ Tears leaked out of my eyes as I came to the realization I had denied for years.

I took a shuddering breath as my vision darkened even more. I slowly let my eyes slide close. As I came into a sudden clear- minded state. I had ran. I had done things I regretted. I couldn't take them back... I was overdosing.

I was dieing.

I dimly heard snip- its of the conversations around me.

"...Breathing?"

"...Call 911?

"...dead?"

I was almost there. I was terrified. My breathing started to slow, and I thought. They still love me, no matter what, they will always love me.

My breathing was almost stopped. I took one, shuddering breath. and suddenly, I couldn't bring myself to take any more.

My vision went completely black.

Then I was somewhere else.

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll lllll**

_The wind whipped through my hair, and licked my face. I smiled as the suns calm rays washed over my face. I was flying, soaring through the air effortlessly. I looked down and saw the familiar roof tops of Amity_

_I smiled at the serene scene before me. My town. I swooped down, and there they were. Waiting for me. Just like I knew they would._

_The faces of my friends and family smiled up at me, as if I'd never left. There was nothing but happiness and acceptance in their faces. _

_I smiled, a wide genuine smile, one I hadn't felt on my face for years. As I alighted in front of them._

_They were here._

_I was here._

_Finally, after so long._

_I was home._

**llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllllllllllllll llllllllllllllllll**

I don't know about a second chapter. Unless I get alot of people asking, probably not. I don't want to ruin it.

Did anybody guess the song?

The A Team by Ed sheernan. But, it's a about a girl, eh technicalities. It's a great song, you should look it up.(:

I really like this one, but its sad D': I appreciate any feedback!

I hope you Enjoyed! :D

... Yes, Danny Pick pocketed those cigaretts. Bad Danny!


End file.
